Your Grace
by MissGinerva
Summary: After their trip to Ireland and a few stolen glances, Joseph pays a visit to Sophie's room. The Duchess of Monmouth has a surprise for the footman.


Little moments from Joseph and Sophia, the Duchess of Monmouth, after their return from Ireland.

Their eyes caught across the room, with haste, Joseph adverted his. Caught one more time looking at her and he might be in trouble later with Penge. Sophie, the Duchess of Monmouth, looked a while longer, admiring the light from the candles as it danced along Joseph's cheekbones.

"Duchess." Her heart gave a jolt as Lady Emma said her title quietly from across the table.

Sophie smiled at Emma, putting her cards down on the table gentle and grazing her hands down the bodice of her dress.

"You know, I think I will retire early tonight," Sophie said gently, her eyes flashing down at her hands delicately placed in her lap.

Emma pursed her lips but said nothing as Sophie got up.

"Good night, Lady," Sophie said, nodding as she passed Emma who remained rooted to her seat.

As Sophie drew nearer to the door, she caught Joseph's eye and held it for a moment, before looking ahead and nodding his in a subtle bow. The other footman in the room stared straight ahead as Joseph snuck a glance at him. Tidying the table, Lady Emma got up and left, glancing at Joseph as she left. She had her suspicions why the Duchess wanted to retire early but she dare not entertain the thought.

In her room, Sophie sat at her table under the window in her dressing gown, her face illuminated by a single candle and moonlight. Her maid had come and gone, undressing her.

Sophie replaited her hair... waiting...

A single knock upon the door told her all she needed to know as she jumped up to open it.

Joseph stood there, tall and handsome, and as polite as ever, waiting for her to invite him in. This was the first time he had ever been to her room, but he never did anything without her express permission. It wasn't as though he was just being a footman, she could tell it came from his respect for her. Sometimes she wished, nay hoped, that it came from a place of love for her. But she dare not dream of love, for fear of where those dreams could lead.

"Your Grace," he said as he entered the room. He stopped in his tracks, as he looked at The Duchess in her thin lace-edged nightgown and pink dressing gown overtop it. Her lose plait of golden hair hanging untied over her right shoulder.

Joseph exhaled, taking his wig off, clutching it between both hands. Sophie reached out to his hands and gently grazed them with her fingertips.

"Joseph," she whispered.

As quickly as a blink, she had grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Gentle, but full of need. He tossed aside his wig as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

They broke apart, grinning.

"I did not expect such a greeting, Your Grace." He murmured into her hair. She smelled of lilacs and sunshine.

She smiled, brushing his shining dark brown hair off of his face, "and what did you expect?"

"Significantly more..." he paused, looking her over, taking her in with his eyes, "dressings, Your Grace."

Sophie blushed flustered, "Well... I..."

It had been a gamble to get undressed before he came. She worried all the while as her maid undressed her and combed her hair that Joseph would knock. Or worse, that he wouldn't have understood the need behind her look earlier. A passionate kiss in Ireland was one thing, but they were back at Buckingham palace now. Perhaps she had been too forward.

"I think you might drive me mad, Your Grace," Joseph whispered, kissing her right cheek slowly, then her left, before pulling apart to twirl her around. "You are like nothing I have ever encountered," he breathed.

Sophie blushed thoroughly, averting her eyes and stifling a giggle.

"Do you find me to be-" Joseph started.

"Enchanting." Sophie breathed. Her heart racing, her breath heavy.

Joseph kissed her with everything he had as he picked her up into his arms, lifting her off of the ground and placing her gently on the bed.

He removed his jacket and shirt, Sophie watching from the bed, and then he laid beside her, cupping her cheek in his hand before kissing her again.

Sophie pulled apart and looked at him, "if you are to... if we are to..."

Joseph smiled, "yes, Your Grace?"

Sophie took his hand, turning it over in hers, "you must call me Sophie."

Joseph beamed, "Sophie," he said slowly, kissing her neck.

"Sophie," he said, kissing her collar bone.

"Sophie," he said, brushing a thumb over her lips gently before kissing her again and again.

The End

xx


End file.
